Dark Fate
by The Pootamis
Summary: Part 1 of a three part saga. Based off on the DC Universe Online Game with twists. If you have played the game or watched the videos you will have an idea of what is going on. If not kick back,relax,and enjoy the story.


How it happened neither of them could remember. Was it another ploy by those looking to do harm to others? They couldn't remember. What they could remember was the devastating results of the day. Such results that could still be felt throughout the world. A world in utter chaos. A world that once so bright has become dark. Bright sunny skies now darkened with numerous aircrafts hovering all around. Terrified screams of civilians trying to get away from blasts that continue to erupt around them. Buildings one by one being lit up like christmas trees by unrelenting gunfire raining down from high above. The once loud and busy streets now quiet littered with the bodies of the fallen. As rivers of blood flow down every sidewalk. An unexpected attack. An attack that had come at the right time. Just at the right moment. An attack nobody could have seen coming. An ambush that can been seen in every city, in every country around the world.

Such attacks that they can still hear now as two beings are found huddled together in a badly damaged building holding each other close. One whose famous cowl could be seen ripped in a few places revealing skin. Badly burnt skin. His kevlar pierced through his lower right bicep where blood could still be seen trickling down to the ground below. As for the other? The woman being held close with her head in his chest looking out towards an opening with haunting eyes? Her injures are just as bad. Her once flawless skin now battered and bruised. Her right arm drenched with blood as a cut coming from the side of her head continues to trickle down to the cold pavement below. As three deep slashes are seen going down her left thigh causing a puddle of blood to form beneath them. Such injuries that would never take them out of a fight no matter how severe their injuries might be but this time things are different. This time this wasn't a fight. No they were witnessing a slaughter. The slaughter of mankind. The slaughter of a race being lead by one man. By one being. The last enemy they had faced off against before the odds became too much forcing them to pull back. Forcing them to retreat.

A being whose eyes can still be remembered. These green eyes that stared down towards them with almost glee. With this look of triumph in them. With this look sending them a silent message. And the message was simple. No matter what you do. No matter how hard you fight you will fall like the rest of them. A message that could still be seen in the amazon's eyes as her eyes never leave the opening. Never look away from the carnage just outside of the crushed walls in front of her. A scene she never thought she would ever see. Not now and not ever but it had happened. Their worst nightmares had come to life.

The Justice League. The once great league of heroes now all but gone with only them remaining. Killed in the line of duty before any of this even happened. Before the true battle was yet to begin. A ploy many have tried to come to pass for many years. And all have failed except for him. A sinister man that had accomplished the feat. A man that had succeeded in accomplishing his lifelong dream. A world without Superman and he had done it. A death that not even mere seconds after a fleet of aircrafts had just appeared out of thin air. These aircrafts that rule the skies as every single piece of resistance is blown out of the sky. As they rain down blast after blast from their cannons destroying everything in sight.

Blasts that can be felt as the ground shakes. As the room shakes with every blast that connects against the building they are in. As the sound screams fill the air. Screams that can be seen having drastic effects as tears threanten to fall from the amazon's eyes. As her companion's face hardens as his grip around her waist tightens. All of this because of one man. A name they will never forget. The name of Lex Luthor.

* * *

_Seven Hours Ago…._

_This just has to be some kind of trap. It just has to be. Isn't it?_

_It is too quiet. Way too quiet for her liking. This place. The assigned meeting ground for the exchange. It just had to be a trap. Nobody in sight. Nothing but empty streets. A sight itself was very alarming. A street that is so used to be filled with life. With laughing children as they play in a nearby park. As the sound of trains passing on through erupts from the subway tunnels. But that was not here. No nothing but silence is what is meeting her. Meeting them. Her and her companions. The proclaimed champions of the planet. A fitting title. An amusing title. Especially to her. The already proclaimed champion of the amazons. And yet these empty streets. This empty park puts her on full alert. Makes her body tense as her fingers never leave the end of her trusty sword. As her eyes continue to scan through the park from her advantage point looking for an sighs of life. Just like she knew her companions were doing at this very same moment. Just like she knew he was doing right now from a few buildings over. _

_A thought for a split moment makes Wonder Woman's lips twitch upward into a faint smile before it suddenly vanishes when she hears a faint sound coming from behind her. The faintest of steps. Silent steps approaching. No boots. No shoes leaving this mysterious foe barefoot. But the foe reveals themselves to her with the faintest of sounds. The sound of a growl. A growl that could only mean one person. Only one person who quickly leaves their feet and comes crashing where she had once been viciously clawing the pavement she once was when she rolls out of the way at the last moment and turns towards her with her sword drawn causing a growl to escape her attacker's lips. Cause a pair of large front teeth to growl at her. Her deadliest foe to date. A once amazon like her. An amazon with a curse. A curse that will never be lifted with the path she is on. This cursed amazon that refers to herself now as Cheetah. This catlike amazon that makes yet another move towards her causing Wonder Woman to side step out of the way to avoid the claws on Cheetah's right hand. But her foe as other ideas. Has one object in mind when she blindly swings her left hand back causing her claws to hit the exposed left thigh of the amazon princess causing a scream of pain to escape her lips._

* * *

Feeling her shoulder being gently shaken snapping out of her thoughts tilting her head slightly glancing away from the opening to look up as she stares silently into his eyes wincing every single time she hears the sound of another innocent life being silenced with a blast that shakes the room after a few seconds feeling a gloved hand coming up to stroke her cheek with the back of his thumb unable to contain them any further a lone tear trickles down Wonder Woman's cheek.

" We have to go. It's not safe here."

Looking away from his eyes to look back towards the opening ignoring the tears that start to free fall down her dirt covered cheeks taking a shaky breath nodding her head slightly in agreement burying her cheek into his chest tightening her grip around him slowly Wonder Woman rises up to her feet hissing in pain as the open wounds across her left thigh reopen bringing Batman up with her before one step at a time she helps lead him away from the opening in the wall and through the building wincing just enough whenever she hears the screams getting louder. Screams that are like a dagger stabbing her in the heart.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Doing her best to blink away the tears that want to free fall down from her eyes closing her eyes for a brief moment taking a deep breathe with a look of determination coming across her face Wonder Woman turns her eyes to look towards Batman finding his eyes on her as though knowing she is looking his way.

" We need to get to Themyscira. My mother will know what to do."


End file.
